The Girl That This Guy Always Wanted
by galindapopular
Summary: Companion to Just One of The Guys Adam always loved Julie, but when she comes back with a new look and a new attitude about her place with team, can he handle it? Finished!
1. New Year, New Girlfriend

**Summary: Companion to Just one of the Guys. Adam's always loved Julie and when she comes back with a new look, and a new attitude towards her place with the team, will he be able to handle it?**

**Author's Note: Hey all! Took me a while to get this where I wanted it to be, but I think its good. It's basically the same story as Just One of The Guys, but from Adam's POV instead of Julie's, so it starts out a little later too. He is going to come off as kind of a jerk, but hey, he's a guy, so what can you do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks  
**

* * *

**The Girl That This Guy Always Wanted **

**Chapter 1: New Year, New Girlfriend**

Ok, so, don't freak out. She's still Julie right? I mean, sure she _looks _different, but I mean she's still the same girl I've known for two years. She couldn't have changed that much. It's just new clothes. Not a big deal.

Except that she looks really hot in them. Like really hot. Absurdly hot. I always thought Julie was pretty, not gonna lie. But like I saw her today when I walked in and it was like, WHAT? But it doesn't change the fact that she's Julie, and she doesn't even know I exist. Well, she knows I exist, I guess, cause you know, we're friends and all, but that's it, we're FRIENDS. To her I'm just Banksie, that really awkward kid on the hockey team. I did manage to tell her she looked nice, so that's something. And this summer wasn't exactly a nothing for me. Stuff happened. Good stuff, I grew up, kind of.

"Hi Adam," Oh no, that voice. It's Bailey. I feel sorta bad about that whole thing.

"Uh, hi," I mutter. "How was the rest of your summer? Was home good?"

"Yeah," she says, "How come you didn't,"

"I got pretty busy," I say quickly. I am aware of how skuzzy what I did was OK? I mean, hooking up with a girl three times and then promising to call her, but when it comes down to it not calling her, it's a very Portman or Luis move, not so much something I would do. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," she giggles and smiles. She's so cute, I kinda want to kiss her now. "Listen, um, now that school's started, I was thinking," the bell rings. Thank God.

"I'll see you later," I say quickly and run the other way. I know what Bailey was thinking. She wants to go out. I don't exactly blame her, I mean, we spent a lot of time together this summer, and did I mention the making out? Three different times. And I like her, a lot, I mean she's great she's just not, well, Julie. But who am I kidding? Like Julie Gaffney would ever want to go out with me!

* * *

"So, how was Bailey?" Charlie asks me as we ride the bus back to my house after school. "She freak because you didn't call her?"

"No," I say, I don't know why, but the guys seem to think that Bailey is some kind of psycho. "She was really nice about it."

"Did you see Julie?" Charlie raised his eyebrows, "What do you think happened there?"

"I saw her," I mumble. Most of the team knows how I feel about Julie. I've sworn them to secrecy, although Connie giggled for about twenty minutes when she found out. Girls are completely weird. "And I'm sort of worried. I mean, Julie was always sort of modest. What do you think happened this summer?"

"She's hot dude," Charlie shrugs, "She always has been. I mean remember at your pool last year?" Do I remember the pool last year? Is he joking? Julie was wearing a bikini, and I couldn't string a sentence together. On a slightly embarrassing note, I had to jump right in the water when she came out, to hide um, something. "You should just ask her out man, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She says no," I say, "And then we're awkward around each other for God only knows how long, and the team suffers."

"As Captain, I give you a dispensation," Charlie shrugs and then looks out the window. "Crap! Gotta go."

"You're still two stops away." I say confused.

"Linda's not," he shakes his head. Ah, right. "She's pissed about something, I think she caught me eating that hamburger." Linda sort of insists that Charlie share her principles. Personally, I don't think its worth it, since Linda's kind of a bitch, but Charlie doesn't seem to mind.

"Hey guys," Guy smugly walks over and sits down with us. We shake our heads. Since he and Connie started having sex Guy's entirely unbearable. Not that he like talks about it or anything, he just has this really smug attitude. Just because, well, I don't really want to have sex with Bailey and Linda says she's waiting until she's sixteen at least, if not for someone who can show he can be serious about something other than a hockey team, he seems to think he has something over us. "So, what's the big decision Banksie, Julie or Bailey? The beautiful and totally cool blonde who you've been crushing on forever and over the summer transformed herself into something of a sex kitten, or the cute but slightly psycho brunette, who over the summer let you touch her boobs?" I sigh.

"Guys leave it alone OK?" I say, "I'm gonna talk to Bailey tonight, and tell her I just want to be friends,"

"And Julie?" Guy asks.

"Sticking to the love her from afar thing," Charlie says shaking his head.

"Dude! Really?" Guy says, shaking his head. "Freaking chicken."

* * *

"I missed you," Bailey giggles, when I arrive back at school, I told her I wanted to talk, but so far she's done most of the talking. "So, oh my God! Did I tell you about Julie Gaffney?" Julie? What about Julie? She realized she has really awesome legs, and that it's OK to show them?

"Um, no you didn't," I say, "Why? What happened?"

"Apparently," she giggles, "She's pairing with Ben Forrester for chem this year. She told me at dinner last night." Ben Forrester? Ben Forrester is so the wrong guy for Julie! He's a useless pretty boy, not to mention he's a total dick about girls. I know I shared a locker room with the guy for half a season. All he ever talked about was who he was going to score with that weekend. He was particularly fond of his lab partner, who apparently had a huge chest. "I mean, I know she's your friend, so I figured you'd want to know." Yeah, well, fine, Julie wants to hook up with Ben Forrester that's her problem. "Anyway, you wanted to talk, what's up?" I smile at her, so I guess Julie's out of the picture.

"Yeah, Bails," I mumble, "I was wondering, if you wanted to go out." She looks totally overjoyed.

"Oh Adam!" She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me. So this isn't so bad. "Of course! I can't believe it!" She kisses me again, see this is why we hooked up all those times, she just starts kissing me, and its not like I'm going to stop her, "I was starting to think I'd never have a boyfriend, and after this summer, when you didn't," She kisses me again. Wait? Boyfriend? I do not recall saying anything about being her boyfriend. I said I wanted to go out, as in on a date, like see a movie or something. But I guess, I could do the boyfriend thing. I mean, Bailey's great. "I didn't think that you were going to ask me, because well, I mean," she looked down, "I thought maybe that you didn't like me like that."

"No, Bails," I shake my head. The thing is I really do like her. "I like you like that. Of course I do, come on, do I seem like the kind of guy who would hook up with a girl I don't like like that?" She smiles.

"No you don't," she says and kisses me, "You're so sweet, that's why I like you." I smile. I'm sweet. That's nice. Except I can't get this thought out of my head, even as I'm kissing Bailey. Julie and Ben Forrester, there's just something so wrong about it.

* * *

The next day in English class Julie sits down next to me and smiles. I look at her curiously. She looks back at me. I smile.

"So," I nod, "Um, so you and Ben Forrester huh?"

"How did you know?" She looks at me, she's blushing.

"Bailey," I say simply. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. "You really like him?" I try to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Yeah," she says defensively, "I do."

"He's kind of a tool," I point out, "I was on a team with him remember."

"Adam, Ben's really great!" She says, as if she's trying to calm me down. Yeah, I know how great he is.

"Did he ask you out?" I say flatly. I know what kind of guy he is so I know the answer. "Or did you just make out with him?" Her face is bright red. Oh God, now she's pissed.

"That's none of your business!" She says sharply. "I mean, you just asked Bailey out yesterday and you two have hooked up before."

"Yeah, well," Crap! She got me, and its not like I can tell her why I never asked Bailey out before. "That's because, I" whoa, hold on, I was about to tell her. "Look its different OK?"

"Fine whatever," She says, slamming her books on the desk. I'm going to tell her at least part of the truth at least. The bell rings, too bad, I've got the nerve up.

"Look," I whisper, "I just think it's stupid that you're all over this guy who didn't even know you existed until he saw your boobs." There, it's out there.

"At least he noticed at all!" She hisses at me. Hey! I noticed, I definitely noticed.

"Oh yeah, we don't ogle you like a piece of meat so obviously none of us notice you." I roll my eyes, "I told you you look nice and Portman tells you you have a great rack all the time!"

"Because that's the same!" She says, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Well, I guess it isn't. "Why do you even care?" Why do I care? WHY DO I CARE? I dunno, could it be because I've been in love with you since I was twelve?

"I just do OK?" I snap at her. If she's going to be all PMS with me, I'll shoot the attitude right back, I don't care.

"Fine." She says and faces front. Wow, that was horrible.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	2. The Other Blonde

**Author's Note: Thanks for the quick response guys! I really appreciate it. I got this chapter done pretty quickly, because I knew exactly what I wanted to write, knowing exactly how the story unfolds helps with the writing process!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Other Blonde**

The next day I walk into school and I immediately see Bailey waiting at my locker. Which is kind of weird, because well, she should be at breakfast, its part of how they control hall traffic, the commuting kids have to be at homeroom before the boarders.

"Hey Bails," I say as she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me.

"Hi," She whispers and kisses me again, "I was thinking, now that we're a couple," Ooh, that word, God that word. Couple, this isn't a word I ever planned on using with Bailey. "We should spend more time together, just us!"

"Yeah, um we will," I mumble.

"This weekend," She said, "Friday night?"

"I can't," I say, moving her hands off my neck, and she stares at me. "I have practice Bails."

"Oh," She says, "Right of course, practice. I don't know for a second I thought,"

"What?" I look at her.

"Well, I mean, I'm not the only girl in your life right?" She shrugs.

"What, Connie and Julie?" I raise my eyebrows, she nods, "Bails, they're my friends, and Connie is very with Guy, you've seen them,"

"And Julie?" She looks at me. Does she know? It's possible, but I doubt it.

"Julie and I aren't even talking right now, she's different than she was," I say and kiss her. She giggles. "You are the only girl I'm thinking about." I wonder if Julie's noticed I'm not talking to her? As an answer to my question she walks past my locker and I hear her sigh loudly. I just push Bailey against my locker and start French kissing her. I'm kissing Bailey because she's my girlfriend, not to make Julie jealous.

"Adam," She giggles, as I start nuzzling at her neck, "You've never been this affectionate before. At least," she says softly, "Not when other people were around."

"You've never been my girlfriend before," I say simply. She's very happy to hear this and she lifts herself up, wrapping her legs around me. It's hot. Very hot.

* * *

"It's because she's psycho," Portman says that night. We're sitting at Mickey's post practice. Which was brutal as always. "I hear psychos are notoriously sexual beings. And also if the cake eater pops his cherry before me, I'm busting heads." 

"Bailey's not a psycho," I say, "And I'm not having sex with her."

"Cause you love Julie," Charlie nods. "Ignoring her by the way, an excellent third grade get the girl strategy."

"Where is she anyway?" Goldberg looks around.

"Yeah, we could use something nice to look at," Luis laughs. We all do.

"Now that's where a girl wants to come into a conversation." We all turn, there's a very attractive blonde standing behind us.

"Tammy," Fulton stands up frantically and runs over to her, and then swallows. "Hey."

"Hi," She says staring at him. Everyone just looks at them. Well, and at her. When did that happen? When did Tammy get hot? She was always beautiful, but she's got a body on her that none of us remember.

"Tam, that was not cool, just jumping out of the car like that," Jesse Hall follows after her, "Hey guys."

"Hey Jesse," Guy stands up, "You could have mentioned the bringing of Tammy. Connie would've come then."

"Oh, she's not here?" Tammy sighed, "I was really hoping to see her again!"

"Yeah," Jesse said, "It was sort of last minute,"

"When'd you get back into town?" Fulton asks, immediately sweeping her away. At least someone is acting on an old crush, good for him. "I thought you were training for Nagano?"

"I was," she sighs, "I didn't make the cut, some little princess from Texas, Tara something, and this Asian girl from LA are the top two for USA."

"Michelle Kwan" Ken speaks up. She looks at him, "I skated with her once. She's good."

"You figure skate?" She says up all excited. Fulton sulks, I don't think he expected to get cock blocked by Ken figure skate talking with Tammy.

"Yup, I was supposed to go to Nagano too," He nods, "I quit though."

"We should try for doubles," Tammy laughs, so does he. Apparently this is very funny figure skating humor. "Anyway, I'm back, and I'm in homeroom with Jesse, and he said that he was meeting up with the Ducks, and I insisted that I come along." She smiles looking around at the new guys, "Let me guess," She looks at the new Ducks, "Well, obviously Ken, and you're Dwayne, Russ," she points, he waves, "Luis?" He nods, "Which leaves Portman." She nods. "You I've heard a lot about."

"Yeah I've heard a lot about you too honey," He smirks, she looks at him confused, and Fulton glares at him, "You know just generally."

"Right," She nods, "And where's Julie? I really wanted to meet her."

"She's probably with Ben," I mumble.

"Ooh, gossip," She leans over to me, "Who's Ben?"

"Ben's a varsity dick head who wants to screw Julie," Charlie says. "And from the looks of things she's going let him."

"Oh, but you like her right Cake Eater?" Tammy looks at me. "That sucks."

"It's cool," Fulton smiles, "Adam's got a hot little psycho."

"Bailey's not a psycho!" I say, "And yes Tammy, there was a time,"

"Two days ago," Charlie coughs, I glare at him.

"When I would have liked to pursue something beyond friendship with Julie," I say diplomatically. "But now I have a girlfriend. Her name is Bailey and she's great."

"They say she's a psycho," She points around the table.

"She's just energetic," I say.

"Whatever, I need the toilet," She stands up and bounces over to the bathroom.

"Wow," Portman says, "You didn't do her justice in description Fulton." He mumbles something about her not being that hot the last time he saw her.

"She said she really wanted to see you man," Jesse smiles. "First thing she asked was when I thought I was going to see you. So, The Cat's got a boyfriend again huh?"

"Not a boyfriend," I shake my head, he looks at me, "They're just friends, and they're seeing where that goes."

"Dude," Jesse shakes his head, "What a tool!"

"That's what we said!" The Ducks say in unison. Its good to have your friends on your side.

"OK," Tammy says, "It was really good to see slash meet you guys, but I do have to get home."

"You need the ride?" Jesse says, holding up his keys. She shakes her head.

"No," She shrugs, "I'll walk, it'll be nice to see the old neighborhood again. Bye guys!"

"Bye Tammy," We say. She smiles and waves.

"Hey, Tammy!" Fulton runs after her, and gets her right when she's out the door. He's going for it. Good for him.

"God," Averman shakes his head, "Did all the blondes get hot this summer, or just those two?"

"Seriously," Jesse shook his head, "I mean, I haven't seen Julie yet, but Tammy. When she came in today and hugged me, I had to spend twenty minutes reassuring Portia that she's just a friend."

"Portia's still always jealous huh?" Charlie laughs.

"Yeah," He nods, "What about Linda? You still have to brush your teeth after eating that bacon?"

"Nah, this years gonna be different," Charlie smiles, "No more everything she wants, I get something out of this too."

"Charlie," Linda walks in the door. He stands up, "Walk me home?"

"Sure thing honey," He walks over. He's so whipped, its hysterical.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!  
**

* * *


	3. Make Up

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Make Up**

OK, so I'm being a little creepy right now, I'm leaned against the wall and I see Ben and Julie kissing at her locker. He's such an idiot, doesn't he even know that Julie detests PDA? Or maybe this new Julie doesn't, what do I know? She's like a completely different person. Oh God! She's coming this way.

"You and Benny have a nice time?" I say, stopping her and she whips around and stares at me. Whatever, this not talking to each other thing is getting very old very fast.

"Not as nice as you and Bailey apparently," She says angrily. "You two are giving Connie and Guy a run for the most pukeworthy couple award!" Wait a minute she cares?

"Oh that's clever Julie," I say, wow, I feel five. That was very I know you are but what am I?

"I don't see what you're so upset about!" She sighs. She doesn't see? SHE DOESN'T SEE? "You didn't act this way with Scooter." Oh yeah, well that was different.

"It was different with Scooter," I try to explain, "He wasn't using you. He took you out on dates, and,"

"Ben's not using me either," She cuts me off with a laugh, "It's just different, we're more casual." Yeah, sure he's not using you. Uh huh, totally.

"Whatever," I say, "Can we be friends again? Because this verbal sparing we're doing is giving me a headache." It's true, I didn't realize quite how hard it would be on me to not be around her.

"OK," She smiles. For a minute I think I see my little tomboy in there somewhere.

"Adam," Bailey giggles her way over, oh dear lord I'm in trouble, "Hi Julie."

"Hi Bailey." She says. Julie really doesn't like her, and its very obvious.

"Bails, come on," I say as she puts her arms around me, especially now that we're friends again, I'm going to try to be sensitive to Julie's anti PDA agenda. "I mean, we're right out in the open."

"I just want to say hello," she giggles and kisses me. So that didn't work

"I'll just go." Julie says with a smile, and turns around. Bailey pushes herself closer to me and before I know it we're having the hello that Bailey wanted us to have. So here I am in the hallway holding my girlfriend, while the girl of my dreams just walked the other way, probably right into the arms of her perfect whatever the hell he is.

"I thought you two weren't talking," Bailey says when we finish our hello. I nod.

"We made up," I say, she looks down. "Bails, it's nothing OK? We're just friends." Who hate each other's significant others, and I'm in love with her. But its OK.

* * *

Ah the joy of cancelled practice. We've been doing really well, so Coach Orion gave us the night off. I know I _should _be spending tonight with Bailey. I mean, she's my girlfriend. I know this. But before I can call her Charlie ims me. 

**Ducksflytgthr96: Bailey 2nite?**  
_Cakeeater99: Haven't talked 2 her yet, prob, y?_  
**Ducksflytgthr96: I'm trying to pull guys night. U in?**  
_Cakeater99: Sounds good_  
**Ducksflytgthr96: Cool, my place. Borrow Jack's car and give rides**  
_Cakeeater99: Yeah, fat chance_

There's no way I'm going to be allowed to borrow my brother's car. No chance in hell.

**Ducksflytgthr96: Julie needs a ride**  
_Cakeeater99: I'll see what I can do._

Damn that guy knows how to get to me!

"Hey Dad!" I shout running downstairs. "Can I borrow Jack's car?" He looks at me, eyebrows raised. He knows this is a dangerous move. Jack loves that car and trust no one with it. "Please? I have to pick up people at school. And he did say I could take it every once in a while if necessary!"

"Bailey?" He asks, I shake my head, "Ducks?" I nod. "OK, in by midnight, and fill it up!" He says sternly.

"Thanks Dad!" I say and run back up to the computer. Alright Julie's online.

_Cakeater99: hey, heard you need a ride tonight._  
**Catlady682: yeah, since when do you have a car?  
**_Cakeeater99: don't, convinced jack to let me borrow his._  
**Catlady682: awesome, I call shotgun tho, I don't wanna be in that backseat. shudders  
**_Cakeeater99: why not?_  
**Catlady682: U r so clueless lol**

Clueless? What's that supposed to mean. Oh wait, now I get it!

_Cakeater99: Oh, u mean the Connie and Guy deflowerment?_  
**Catlady682: ding ding ding, we have a winner**  
_Cakeeater99: SWEET!!! What's my prize?_

Shut up, we're just friends.

**Catlady682: You mean Bailey hasn't given you a prize?**  
_Cakeeater99: Funny._  
**Catlady682: I thought so**  
_Cakeeater99: You know, she has nothing but nice things to say about all of u_  
**Catlady682: I said nothing mean! I think she's great!**

Oh she is such a liar. I know that she thinks Bailey's crazy, they all do. It's fine whatever. I don't need her to approve of my girlfriend.

_Cakeeater99: You're just trying to make sure you're still in shotgun._  
**Catlady682: Guilty as charged unfortunately**_**  
**__Cakeeater99: Haha, caught you! Alright shotgun is urs Jules, see in u in about a half hour?_  
**Catlady682: Thanx Banksie! Uthe best!**  
_Cakeater99: Yeah yeah, I no!_

Yes, I'm the best. But not quite good enough for you to notice. So there you have it.

**HeyBails915: Hey, Linda said practice was cancelled?**

Oh crap, oh crap!

_Cakeeater99: Yeah, but we're still hanging out as a team, just the guys u no?_  
**HeyBails915: sure that makes sense**  
_Cakeeater99: I'll call you tomorrow tho, promise!_  
**HeyBails915: OK! Talk to you then. XO**

Seriously? I'm a horrible person.

* * *

WHY CAN'T I SAY NO TO THAT GIRL???? We're sitting at Mickey's post movie night at Charlie's, and I'm starving but for some reason, I've agreed to share with Julie. This is always a bad plan since she says she's going to share so that she can split the check but then eats the whole thing. I know this, and yet here I am trying to get a single one of the chili cheese fries that we're supposed to be eating. 

"Julie," I say, wrestling the plate away from her, "Christ! Stop hogging! I didn't even want to share!" She smiles at me in this completely fake innocent way that she has. God she drives me crazy! "Don't give me that super sweet, 'I don't know what you're talking about Adam' look of yours!" She shakes her head.

"I have the faintest idea what you're talking about Adam," She sighs, "I would have ordered my own, but you insisted on sharing." I roll my eyes. She can be such a pain in the ass. But this is a classic Julie move, at least she's being herself again.

"Whatever," I say, and take out my wallet, I throw down my half of the price of the fries and stand up. "My car let's go!"

"You said you could have the car til midnight!" She says, "It's only 11." Is she really going to fight me on this? There's only so much a guy can take.

"Yeah but by the time I get your asses back to Eden Hall, get Goldberg home and then back to my house it will be midnight," I explain. The other guys shrug and stand up. She stays put munching on the food. "I'm serious Julie." I am so not in the mood for her bullshit.

"Make me," She sticks her tongue out. I sigh.

"Sounds like a challenge to me, Banksie," Charlie laughs, I could kill him. I really want to. He's smirking at me. I sigh and pull her up and grab her arm. She laughs and pulls away, tackling me around the waist. The play struggle continues until I pin both her arms behind her, everything gets quiet and we turn around and there smack in front of us. Bailey and Linda. That's not good.

"Isn't it funny that we ended up here," Bailey giggles as Charlie and I have moved to sit with her and Linda. Looks like I'm going to be late. Oh well. I just can't get the look of hurt that Bailey had on her face when she saw me holding Julie. She knows. She knows, and I'm dead.

"Yeah, funny, that's a word for it," Charlie nods sarcastically, Linda whacks him in the arm. "OW!" He says loudly.

"It's a coincidence Charlie," She hisses. "We didn't know you'd be here!"

"Sure you didn't." He rolls his eyes. I have no idea why those two are still together.

* * *

Once we're back at school, and the torment that my friends put my girlfriend through is over Bailey leans across the seat and kisses me. I smile into it and pull away.

"What's wrong?" She asks, "I mean, its not as though we've never made out here."

"No," I say, "It's nothing, I'm just already late for curfew."

"Right!" She says, "Of course."

"Tomorrow will be different," I say, "I promise, come on, I'll walk you in." She smiles as I get out of the car and open the door for her. As we walk towards the dorm, I put my arms around her and she snuggles close. This is nice. Yeah, its not perfect, but its real, its not some stupid fantasy I've been chasing for two years. There's something to be said for that.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	4. I want you

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate them. Like I said, easy, easy thing to do, write a story that's mostly written already. We get to see some more Bailey crazy in this chapter. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I want you**

I never thought I would be that guy, you know, the guy sitting in the back corner of the movie theater making out with his girlfriend rather than paying attention to the actual movie. But that is what I'm doing. I'm am very much enjoying being that guy though. Especially when Bailey once again, much like the only time we got this close this summer when I found my hand wandering up, Bailey did not move it down. I'm kissing her neck and she's giggling and moaning.

"Adam," she groans, and kisses me again. I move one hand down to her leg and just past the hem of her skirt, "Mm," She whispers and pulls away. "Not here."

"Right, sorry," I whisper, "I got carried away because you look so cute tonight," She giggles and kisses me again. See I can be a good boyfriend. After last night, I am in this thing, full force. Bailey's great, and she deserves to be treated right. And here we go again. The thing is, when Bailey kisses me its not the same sweet girl who giggles all the time. She's really pretty sexy and aggressive.

"Let's go back to my room after the movie," She whispers, and kisses me again. "I got a single this year, no one will bother us." I smile and kiss her again. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a definitely," I say, she squeaks and we're making out all over again. This I could get used to.

* * *

Is there more to dating someone than making out with them? You wouldn't know it from how Bailey and I have been going. Now we're in her room making out, which is much better than the movie theater. Largely because we're horizontal and I don't have to watch my hands as much, not that I'm not watching them, because I really do respect Bailey, and I'm not so sure I'm ready to have sex with her, but a stray touch here or there is going unnoticed at this point.

"Hold on," She whispers, cutting me off. I smile. She sits up giggling like crazy and pulls her shirt off. My eyes pop "Proceed Adam." She pulls me down again and we're kissing like crazy. "I want you!" She moans as I kiss her chest, I pull up.

"I should go," I sit up, she looks at me and then slides over and starts nibbling at my neck. "Bailey," I say, "It's late."

"So stay over," She smiles, "Call you dad and say you're staying at Charlie's or something."

"Not tonight," I say and kiss her. "Soon, because I can barely keep my hands off you," She smiles at that, "But its our first date. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know what kind of guy you are," She whispers and kisses me again. God it's hard to say no to her, "Mm, the good guy. The nice guy who would never hurt me." We kiss again. "That's why I know I want it to be you."

"Goodnight Bailey," I kiss her again.

"Goodnight," She whispers. I walk out of her room.

* * *

"Has a girl ever told you she wanted lose her virginity to you?" I ask Charlie and Guy Monday at school.

"Linda has said that I wouldn't be her last choice," He looks at me, "Does that count?"

"No," Guy says, "Um, one did, and we have, actually Friday night, on that soccer field behind her house." We roll our eyes, "Why? Did Bailey say something?"

"We were making out in her room, she took her shirt off and said she wanted me." I nod. "I left."

"You left?" Charlie stares at me. "Are you crazy?"

"I don't want to have sex with Bailey," I say, "I mean, physically, I do, but,"

"But you're still holding out hope that Julie's going to look your way," Guy nods.

"And I feel awful," I groan, "I mean she said, I know you'd never hurt me. Those exact words. And I'm in love with someone else."

"You are an asshole," Charlie laughs, and I glare at him. "I'm sorry my friend but you are. You are a first class grade A douche bag." I sigh, "But hey, on the bright side, that seems to be Julie's type, so this could be good for you."

"Yeah," I mumble, seeing Julie off at Ben Forrester's locker and him making her giggle by tickling the spot under her chin. I wonder if she's slept with him.

"Connie said they didn't," Guy looks at me, I stare at him. "She's not having sex with him, because he won't ask her to be his girlfriend."

"How'd you know what I was," I look at him. "Forget it. That's good, I'm glad she's not selling herself short."

"Yeah, that's what you're glad about," Charlie snorts, I punch him in the shoulder. "Ow."

* * *

So along comes English. Here's the thing English is a tricky class for me. See, Julie and I were in English together last year, and she's really good so she helps a lot, so normally I sit next to her, also this allows me to sit next to Julie. Good all around. However, Bailey is also in that class, but we had to pick out seats before Bailey and I started going out, so I'm stuck. But still I feel bad.

"Hey," I say as Julie sits down. She smiles and waves lightly, "Sorry about Friday."

"It wasn't your fault," she shrugs. "You could've honored my shotgun call though." I laugh at least things are sort of normal between us again. That's nice.

"Hey Adam," Bailey walks over and sits down on the other side. I look at her, this is unexpected.

"Hey Bails," I say. I lean over and kiss her. I see a scowl cross Julie's face. That is also unexpected.

"I convinced them to change my seat, isn't it awesome!" She giggles. I love when she giggles. Although she does it a lot and it gets kind of annoying.

"Yeah, babe," I smile, ah I really am an asshole! "It's pretty great." We kiss again. "I had fun on Saturday." And I did, making out with Bailey all night was really fun.

"Me too," She giggles. Aw, this is nice. Except for those daggers that are flying out of Julie's eyes. Those aren't so nice. Reassuring, but not so nice.

"So," Bailey says holding my hand walking out of class, "I was thinking all day yesterday,"

"What about?" He nuzzle her and she smiles.

"About Fall Ball," She says pulling away. "We're going right?"

"Yeah," I say. Fall Ball, I went to Fall Ball last year. By myself, because Julie went with Scooter. He left and got high with his varsity buddies. He was high a lot actually. All those guys were. "Yeah, of course we're going."

"Good," She smiles, and kisses me, "Because Linda and I were going to go shopping."

"For dresses," I nod. I get it.

"For lots of things," She kisses me again, slower this time with her hands weaved into my hair. Oh God! I am in it so deep.

* * *

**Reviews are good!  
**


	5. Overhearing and Girlfriends

**Author's Note: Thanks for the support guys. I appreciate it. I'm gonna do a third of these because I like doing one, this one will be the Tammy/Fulton story, from Tammy's POV...I've never written a full out for the two of them, and I think I want to...keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Overhearing and Girlfriends**

So I'm walking across campus, minding my own business when I hear something that I definitely did not want to hear.

"You getting any yet?" One of the seniors asks.

"Nah," Ben Forrester laughs, "Hazard of the younger girl though, I expected it. It's a matter of days though. I mean look at the girl, she's begging for it."

"She's pretty obvious." His friend laughs, "But still, girl like that, they usually want commitments."

"I got around the commitment," Ben smiles, "I don't believe in labels, but Julie thinks she's the only one, so everything's cool." That bastard! I take a deep breath and move past them. "Hey Banks how's it going?"

"Things are good Forrester," I say and keep walking. I could kill him. I want to.

"Hi!" Bailey walks over to me and kisses me. "What's wrong baby?"

"It's nothing forget it," I shake my head, "You wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah sure," She nods and I put my arm around her. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, Bailey I'm fine!" I snap. She looks down hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"No, its fine." She says, "You can tell me you know, that's what I'm here for, not just to make out with." I laugh.

"I know," I pull her close and kiss her head, "I'm just worried about Julie. It's not important."

"Oh, yeah, her," Bailey nods. "I guess I could understand that."

"Let's not talk about that," I shrug, "Let's talk about fall ball," She smiles, "How's that shopping going?"

"It's good." She smiles, I love that smile. "Adam, if you don't want to go to that dance, we don't have to"

"Bails, I want to go," I assure her.

"Really?" She says, I nod. "OK. Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"I would love to hang out tonight," I smile and kiss her.

"Good, because," She puts her arms around my neck, "I think I can cheer you up."

"I think you can too," I smile and kiss her again. Why am I even thinking about Julie at all when I have this fantastic girlfriend?

* * *

"That son of a bitch is going down." Fulton murmurs as I share what I heard from Ben. 

"There's really not a lot that we can do," Charlie says, "I mean, its Julie's decision to be with the ass wipe."

"She has a right to know that he's cheating on her though!" I say.

"It's not cheating because he's not her boyfriend," Goldberg says, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Tammy bounces in behind us. "Hi," She sits down and kisses Fulton. She's wearing a cheerleading uniform. This is new.

"Hi," He says. "What's with the outfit?"

"Portia convinced me to try out for cheerleading," She shrugs.

"Portia?" Averman says, "Jesse's Portia?" Tammy nods, "Portia, scratch out any other girl who's ever looked at Jesse, that Portia?"

"Yes, that Portia, we're friends now," She smiles.

"I think its sexy," Fulton smiles. We all roll our eyes.

"Listen about this dance that at your guys' school," She looks around, "It's formal right?"

"Karen's a nut case," Portman walks in and sits down.

"Who's Karen?" Tammy says.

"One of Portman's girls," Averman laughs, "He has many."

"Not anymore I don't," He shakes his head, "Now just one, just Karen."

"What is it with you guys and the psychos?" Fulton says, "First Linda, then Bailey, I thought Karen was fairly normal,"

"So we're making out things are good," Portman says, "And you know, I'm pushing it a little bit,"

"Why do I think I don't want to hear this?" Tammy sighs.

"Because you don't," I nod, she laughs.

"So my hand rides up, and she punches me," He says, "And says, 'Dean, if you want to put your hand near my cunt you have to take me on a date, maybe two.'" We all burst into fits of laughter, "It's not funny, the only thing I could think to do was ask her to be my girlfriend."

"I think I like this Karen person." Tammy laughs, "Anyway, I have practice," She kisses Fulton. "I'll see you guys later."

"Am I the only person who's so glad that she's back?" Charlie laughs.

"I'm glad she's got that uniform," Fulton smirks. "My girlfriend the cheerleader." He stands up. "See you losers later." He walks out.

* * *

"You know Julie's not stupid," Charlie says as we walk back to my house. 

"I know," I nod. "I need to end it with Bailey."

"Yeah, good luck with that," He laughs.

"It's not fair to her, I mean she's awesome to me," I shake my head.

"What's that like?" He looks at me. I stare at him. "Having a girlfriend who's nice to you?"

"Dude, break up with her if you're so miserable," I shake my head and laugh.

"I'm not that miserable." He smiles.

* * *

So, now I'm sitting in my room staring at the phone, I need to call her. I don't want to, but this whole thing is just so messed up. 

**HeyBails915: Hi**  
_Cakeeater99: Hey, I was about to call you_

Can you break up with someone online? Is that allowed?

**HeyBails915: I was just letting you know I was on my way out. I got Chinese and rented Rocky.**  
_Cakeeater99: You hate Rocky_  
**HeyBails915: Yeah, but ur the one in the bad mood and its ur fave movie**

I am a jerk. She knows what my favorite movie is.

_Cakeeater99: Ur the best._  
**HeyBails915: Keep telling urself that. See you in a few!**

I need to do this. I need to forget about Julie. I bet Julie doesn't know that Rocky is my favorite movie. But Bailey does, and she watched it with me several times, despite the fact that she does not like it all. Because that's the kind of person that Bailey is. She's fantastic and I am the world's worst boyfriend.

"Adam," My mom calls up the stairs. "Bailey's here." I run downstairs. I kiss her hello.

"Hey," She smiles. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, just wanted to firm up the plans." I shrug. She smiles. "Do you want to watch the movie?"

"Not particularly, no," She laughs, I smile and put my arm around her waist. I'm getting better at this I think.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	6. Black Eyes and Perfect Moments

**Author's Note: So, its been a while for the update on this one. I'm sorry, I've been on a Little Rileys kick lately. By the way, reviews on that one, a little sad. Anyway, back to this one, here's the chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Black eyes and Perfect Moments**

Normal day, or a largely normal day, OK it started out as a normal day. I got to school, walk in, go to my locker, say hi to Bailey, who's waiting as usual. And then everything changes. One of Bailey's friends, Kayla, I think her name is walks over.

"So, you'll never guess what I just heard!" Kayla squeals and then notices me. "Oh, um, I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now," Bailey shrugs, "Adam and I don't keep secrets from each other." She kisses me. "Right sweetie?"

"Um, yeah," I nod. I suck, I suck, I suck. If she only knew about the damn secrets I keep.

"Well, remember what we were talking about yesterday?" Kayla says, cryptically raising her eyebrows, "We have confirmation."

"Really?" Bailey says. "From who?" What are they talking about?

"He's telling anyone who'll listen," Kayla laughs.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I say, Bailey looks at me. "Bails?"

"Julie Gaffney and Ben Forrester," Kayla shrugs, "She had sex with him." I really hope my face isn't showing what I'm feeling.

"And he's telling people?" I manage to say. Bailey looks scared, actually so does Kayla. I walk towards the cafeteria.

"Adam, where are you going?" Bailey shouts after me. I just keep walking, completely enraged. I get through the cafeteria doors and immediately Julie bumps into me. She's crying.

"Is it true?" I ask, she shakes her head. I smile softly, I knew it. "I'll take care of it." I march over to where Forrester is sitting grinning. How can he actually enjoy humiliating a girl like this? "Leave her alone man."

"You say something Banks?" Forrester says, standing up. Now I know I'm not the toughest guy but five years with the Ducks, I know I'm tougher than this pretty boy.

"You gonna protect that slut?" I can hear Julie stop crying and inhale the way she does when she gets really mad.

"Take it back!" I step up. I'm three inches taller than him. That's reassuring.

"What's to take back man?" He laughs, "Little tramp fucked me good."

"Think twice before you say anything like that about Julie again, you worthless son of a bitch," I growl, I can feel my heart going a million miles per hour. Should I punch him? I want to punch him, but something tells me so does Julie, and her left hook is a hell of a lot stronger than mine.

"You want a turn with her?" Ben smiles, "She's all yours, probably string you along too," he looks past me and right at Julie, "She's a little tease, but that makes getting through even better." That's it, I lose it. I tackle him and punch him hard, I don't hear anything crack, I want to kill him, before I can get a second punch in, I feel someone pulling me off of him.

"Adam stop!" Julie's voice is in my ear, she's the one who pulled me off, "He's not worth it." I smile at her, does she still not get it?

"But you are," I say quietly, and then I sneer at Forrester, "Stay the hell away from my team mates."

* * *

Yeah, I'm in deep shit. I got called to the Dean's office and I've got detention for two weeks, because this is the first time I've been in a fight, but what's worse than that is Bailey, also Julie, who ignored me all the way through English, not even "Thank You." Bailey wouldn't even talk to me until lunch when I made her.

"I know you're mad," I sigh, she looks at me, "But let me explain please?"

"You walk away from me in a blind rage to go defend another girl," She says, "What's to explain?"

"Bailey, it's not like that," I say, except that it is, "You heard the things he was saying, I had to do something."

"It's not just the fight," She looks at me, "I see the way you look at her, and I'm sick of it!"

"The way I look at her?" I say, she sees, she knows, I'm a horrible person. "What way would that be?"

"Like you're goddamn in love with her!" She screeches. Ouch, she really does know. "OK, I know you only hooked up with me because she wasn't around this summer so you couldn't follow her around like a freaking puppy dog hoping for scraps of attention she throws you!"

"Bailey that's not true!" I say, except that it sort of is. That's exactly how Julie treats me too. She's good.

"Then why did you put off asking me out until school started, Adam?" She says flatly, "Why not until after we got back, and you see that now all of a sudden your precious Julie is a total skank, did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"I'm not in love with her," I say, I lie, "But she's my friend, and he was trashing her," Suddenly something she said sinks in, "Julie's not a skank!"

"Oh come on!" Bailey rolls her eyes, "I mean look at her! And the way she is with all of you?"

"What, that she's our friend, our team mate?" I say confused. "Bailey, come on!"

"She not just your friend," She spits out, "Adam, everyone knows! Everyone's been laughing at me, because I'm the idiot who's chasing after the guy who the whole school knows is into someone else, but I put up with it, because I thought you were different, but I can't do it anymore! I'm done."

"Bailey," I say softly, taking her hands, she pulls them away.

"Keep your slut!" She says standing up, "I'll see you around."

"Hey man," I sigh as Charlie sits down, "What was that?"

"Bailey broke up with me," I say, "And called Julie a slut."

"Did you punch her?" He laughs and I glare at him, "OK, too soon. Got it. Hey, Forrester's got a black eye."

"Great," I nod, "I need air, I'll see you later." I take a walk around campus and find myself outside of the girls' dorm. See normally, I would go see Bailey, unfortunately, there is no more Bailey. This sucks. I hear someone walk out the door.

"Hi," Julie says quietly. She looks beautiful, and much more like the girl I've always had a crush on.

"Hi," I answer

"Can I sit?" She says, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"Sure," I shrug. "Is this new?" She smiles.

"No," She shakes her head, "Old actually, just a new way."

"Right," I nod. I have to do this, I have to go into this, "Listen Julie, about this morning,"

"I wanted to thank you," She says softly, "I mean, I can't believe he was telling people."

"I knew it wasn't true," I cut her off, she shouldn't have to talk about the fact that her reputation is pretty much shot. She smiles at me. "I did, I mean, sure you're different, this year, but you still wouldn't, I mean would you?"

"No," She says definitively, then looks down, she's blushing, "I mean, not like never, but just not _yet _and not with someone who isn't even my boyfriend."

"Yeah," I look down, like I said, I'm in it, no backing out now, "Bailey broke up with me."

"I'm sorry," She says quietly, and unconvincingly.

"No you're not," I laugh, "You thought she was a psycho."

"Yeah," She laughs. This feels good.

"Julie, I um," I look into her eyes, I can't think of anything to say, "I'm glad you're wearing your old clothes." Stop thinking Banks, just act, I lean in and kiss her, softly and gently.

"Adam," She says, pulling away. I misread the situation, she didn't want that. "You're a really good kisser." I laugh, she did want it, we kiss again. Am I awake? I have to be dreaming right? "Adam, um, do you want to come upstairs?" Yeah, definitely dreaming.

"I would love to come upstairs," I smile and nod, hey, I'm not saying no to this girl, ever. I've waited three years for this. We walk up to her room. She kisses me and pulls me down on top of her, we're kissing harder and more passionately than I ever did with Bailey. It's really incredible. "Julie," I whisper, and kiss her again. "It was always you." She has to know how I feel, I need her to understand.

"I know," She whispers. "Somewhere deep inside, I knew it was always you too." I don't want to let her go. "I feel safe with you," She whispers, I move down to her neck. She whimpers. "Adam, if you want to, we could," Wow, OK. See, this is the second girl in like a month who's told me she wants to have sex with me. For a guy who had never even made out with a girl until July, this is kind of a huge deal.

"You've spent too much time with guys like Ben Forrester and Scooter," I shake my head, honestly, I have to stop myself, Julie Gaffney does not throw herself at me every day, "I just want to kiss you right now Julie."

* * *

We stay up all night talking. Well, not all night, but pretty close. I end up on Kenny and Luis's floor, but whatever.

"So, how did it happen?" She asks me, I smile and kiss her.

"It just sort of did," I shrug, "I mean, you were gone, and Linda introduced me to Bailey at this party, and we started talking, and she was telling me she had a crush on me and the next thing I know, she's making out with me." She nods.

"Well, you're so irresistible," She laughs and kisses me.

"So people keep telling me," I laugh, "Anyway, then we get back here and you're like super hot all of a sudden, and you're hooking up with Ben Forrester and I decide that I should move on, so I asked her out." She smiles, "So what's with you and the jerks?"

"I don't know," She sighs, "It's just, guys like that, its like you feel so special when they pay attention to you." I nod, actually I don't get it, I've been in love with her for years, and every single one of the guys from the team thinks she's gorgeous, why doesn't she believe it from us? "And it was fun, but it never felt right, if he was touching me, or kissing me, I knew it wasn't right." I kiss her, "But this, it feel right."

"It does doesn't it?" I laugh. We hear the door open.

"You're still here?" Julie's roommate Janet groans, "Seriously Gaffney, get your little friends out of the room so that I can get some fucking shut eye." She's a real charmer that one. I kiss her.

"See you in the morning, Jules," I smile.

"Don't call me that," She sighs, "Ben called me Jules all the time."

"Sorry Cat," I laugh. She smiles. "Bye. Bye Janet." She waves and Julie kisses me again. Seriously, I love this night.

* * *

**Reviews Make me smile lots and lots!!!!**


	7. Everything Will Change

**Author's Note: So, it's been a while, and I realized I wanted to wrap this little thing up. It's kind of short, but I knew what I wanted to happen. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciated it, and I hope you'll give this last little bit your attention**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Everything Will Change**

This whole dating Julie thing totally rocks. My favorite thing? The post practice lingering in the locker room makeout session. Guy had assured me that it was very hot, and I'm inclined to agree. Julie against the lockers still all sticky sweaty from practice, probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen, felt, kissed and kissed and kissed.

"Adam," She whispers.

"Mm hm," I murmur into her neck.

"I have to shower." She says.

"Mm hm," I nod and kiss her again.

"I'm serious," She says.

"I have twenty more minutes," I say, she cocks her head and looks at me, "You promised me at least thirty minutes a day, and it's been ten minutes."

"What was lunchtime?" She looks at me, I kiss her.

"The was different," I say. She giggles.

"I have to go to the mall." She says, "Because I bought my fall ball dress based on what Ben would want me to wear and now I want to wear something for you."

"You'll look beautiful in anything," I shrug. She smiles. "But I like it when you wear green."

"Green it is," She smiles and kisses me. "Mm. I should go."

"Bye," I smile as she walks away. She's completely perfect. We're not even technically going to that dance together. She didn't want to blow off Tyler, which I totally get, and he's being really cool about everything, he even said that she and I can hang out most of the night, since he's not really into dancing. To be truthful neither am I, but Julie's really excited.

* * *

And finally its here. I lost my breath when Julie walked out of the dorm. 

"What?" She says in this really adorably modest self deprecating way that just makes me want to kiss her.

"You're beautiful," I say. She blushes and I kiss her softly. I'm going to tell her I love her tonight. I haven't yet.

"Let's go," She smiles and pulls me along. We walk into the main hall and see everyone. We're pretty evenly greeted by all, well, there's one over the top greeting, I didn't really expect less.

"Oh my God!" Tammy squeals and hugs Julie, who looks highly uncomfortable, "You have no idea how sick we all were of hearing him talk about how in love with you he was!"

"So I've heard," She laughs.

"Thanks Tammy," I say, "I'm gonna go get some food." Julie laughs. I walk to the buffet.

"Hi," Bailey sees me. I smile.

"Hi," I say.

"I'm sorry," We both say at the same time and then laugh.

"I said really awful things to you," She shakes her head.

"Trust me," I say softly, "I deserved it."

"Yeah," She smiles, "You kind of did." I laugh. "Still, you were good to me."

"I like the dress," I shrug. She laughs.

"That was the intent," She nods. "Be happy Adam." She kisses me on the cheek, "You deserve it."

"You too," I smile. I walk back over to the group, Julie takes my hands and kisses me.

"You OK?" She asks.

"Yeah," I nod, "I'm fine." She smiles.

* * *

Later on, Julie and I are dancing, I think having her in my arms is probably my favorite thing in the whole world. She looks up at me and smiles. 

"Can I just say," This is my moment, and I am taking it, "That I never in my whole life thought that this day would come."

"Whatever do you mean Adam?" She's teasing me. She drives me nuts. But I love every second of it.

"I mean, this," I smile, "Me slow dancing, with Julie Gaffney."

"We've slow danced before," She says. How could I forget? Last year's fall ball, when I came to her rescue when Scooter bailed on her.

"Yeah," I say, "But now I can do this," I lean down and kiss her. "I love you Julie." She doesn't say anything, just pushes her self closer to me. I'm not sure what that means, a moment passes.

"I love you too," She says and rests her head on my shoulder. Perfect, absolutely perfect.

* * *

It ends up being one those really great nights that no one's going to forget soon. After the dance we all end up in my basement for a little while. Once everyone heads out and it's just me and Julie she smiles and kisses me. 

"Adam," She whispers softly into a second kiss. I nod. "When you said you loved me,"

"I meant it," I smile. She smiles. "I've always loved you." We kiss for another couple of minutes.

"I don't want to go back to the dorm," She whispers and smiles that I know something you don't smile of hers.

"OK," I nod, because for once I know what's behind that smile, "You can stay here."

"All by myself?" She mock mopes.

"Oh no," I smile, "That I won't hear of." We kiss again. "I love you." After tonight, everything is going to change. And I can't wait for it.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it! Review it please!**


End file.
